Scientist
| designation = | gender = Female | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = The Reach, The Light | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 206 | voice = Masasa Moyo }} The scientist is a member of the Reach. Personality The scientist devoted herself to uncovering the secrets of the Meta-Gene and ensuring the Reach's takeover of the Earth. During this time, she had a habit of overstepping her authority and expressing her disapproval of the ambassador's strategies. However, she would quickly apologize before invoking his wraith. Physical appearance The scientist is a humanoid female adult alien with blue skin. The sclera of her eyes are yellow, while her irises are a darker yellow. She is tall and slender, but appears to have somewhat broad shoulders. The scientist wears a pointed shoulders, crimson sleeveless tunic. Starting from the back of her head and around her temples, she wears a stiff white high collar that connects to the tunic around the sternum. This is completed with a translucent yellow half-mask piece that covers her mouth. The tunic is fastened with a belt that has a satchel hanging down over her upper right thigh. She also dons white gloves with furled cuffs. History The scientist and the top enforcer controlled the Neutron-experiment from a warehouse in Central City. The scientist closely monitored the energy values and the Meta-Gene, and feared the power overload could crash the mode. After Flash, Impulse and Kid Flash attacked Neutron, the control device the Reach had implanted in Neutron was damaged. Now no longer able to control him, they decided to abort the test and retreat. The Reach ambassador questioned the purpose kidnapping Lagoon Boy as his powers did not originate from Meta-Genes. She reassured him that his powers must have come from the Meta-Genes, pointing out that the Atlantean race mutated from humans into many sub-species. And even if the Meta-Gene did not give Lagoon Boy his powers, he would still be a suitable test subject. The Light supplied the Reach with more subjects, as well as Blue Beetle. The scientist kept him in a secluded lab, where she tried to get the scarab on mode, but it didn't work. She could only recover the last eight months of data, and reported as such to the ambassador, who suggested a reboot. When she was introduced to Kaldur'ahm, the agent that provided them with several of their subjects, she gave him a brief tour of the facility, and explained her research to him. She hoped to trigger the dormant Meta-Gene in average humans and isolate and duplicate it in the powered captives, Impulse and Beast Boy. She continued her tests, and was working in the third lab with Blue Beetle when the alarms went off as the facility had been breached. Before she could do anything, she was knocked out by Impulse, who liberated Blue Beetle. At LexCorp Farms, the scientist and several Reach chemists were experimenting with an non-terrestrial substance that they injected in the crops. After detecting the Warworld approaching Earth, the scientist watched as the ambassador hailed the giant vessel and demanded it reverse course. The Warworld's commander denied the request. From their flagship, the scientist watched the Team infiiltrate the Warworld through Blue Beetle's eyes. Later, after Mongul launched a saturation missile attack on Earth, she told the ambassador that Earth's defenses were insufficient to prevent disaster. The ambassador reluctantly ordered the hidden Reach fleet to help defend Earth. After the Reach fleet was launched, the scientist reported that Earth had been saved for the moment, but at the cost of two-thirds of their fleet. After the Team succeeded in disabling the Warworld, Blue Beetle attacked them, knocking most unconscious and taking them captive. As Beetle pulled out the Warworld's crystal key, the ambassador told the others that they had acquired value for the cost. Having occupied the Warworld, Black Beetle and the scientist discussed recent events, as they put the crystal key into a stasis chamber. Beetle was disgusted the amabassador would not allow them to attack the Leaguers guarding the key chamber, and blamed Mongul for the loss of two-thirds of their fleet. The scientist attempted to pacify him, noting that the heroes had lost far more. At GBS studios, the ambassador prepared for his latest appearance on The G. Gordon Godfrey Show in his dressing room. The scientist contacted him by holographic communicator to update him on the status of several intruders on the Warworld. The ambassador ordered Black Beetle to take care of the situation. From the Reach flagship, the scientist stood by as the ambassador remotely controlled Blue Beetle. Having defeated the Toyman's attempt at a robbery in Metropolis, Blue Beetle conducted an impromptu press conference. Though Jaime protested, only the ambassador and scientist could hear him. As he had Blue Beetle ham it up for the crowd, the scientist expressed her surprise that Beetle was appreciated at all given the Reach's recent negative publicity. The ambassador felt she was worrying over nothing. On his way home, Blue Beetle was attacked by Batgirl and Impulse. He quickly disabled them, and though Jaime wanted to leave, the ambassador ordered the scarab to kill them. Beetle found himself encased in Rocket's force bubble before he could follow through. The scientist grew frustrated at Beetle making attacks on the bubble that it should know were futile. The ambassador ordered him to enact appropriate counter-measures, but Zatanna magically reinforced the bubble, preventing Beetle's escape. While Beetle was being shanghaied by the Team and League members, the scientist listened as the ambassador demanded to know where Beetle was being taken and Jaime mocked the ambassador's ineffective threats. The Team took Beetle into a Bialyan temple. After fighting through Queen Bee's guards, Zatanna began a magic ritual. The scientist voiced concern that they still knew so little about what had taken the scarab off-mode, but the ambassador dismissed it, as Green Beetle had arrived to kill the humans. Green quickly found himself vastly outnumbered, as other Team members appeared to fight him. The ambassador angrily refused the scientist's demand to send in Black Beetle. However, the Team were successful in holding off Green Beetle long enough for Zatanna to complete her ritual. As a result, both Blue and Green Beetle were taken off-mode. The scientist angrily demanded to know why the ambassador didn't listen to her, but her tirade was stopped by the ambassador's quiet fury. The scientist attended the Reach-Light summit. Though the Light called the summit, the ambassador started, presenting a grievance over the Light allowing the Team access to the Bialyan temple. Kaldur'ahm answered (despite Black Beetle's protest) that the Reach had failed to provide the necessary information to make the temple's importance clear. The scientist quickly agreed, asserting that she should have been allowed to complete her study on the scarab, but was cut off by a glare from the ambassador. From there the summit quickly descended into a fight, but Kaldur was able to break it up. Kaldur moved the conversation on, but the discussion came to a halt as Ra's al Ghul approached Tigress and removed her pendant, revealing her to be Artemis in disguise. The ambassador quickly realized this meant Kaldur must also be a double-agent, and ordered Beetle to kill them. Though Manta protested, Deathstroke shot them, instead. Everyone was shocked when a dead man's switch Kaldur was holding activated a holographic message, detailing how the Light had been manipulating the Reach for their own ends from the very beginning. The ambassador was enraged, and threatened to use the Warworld on Earth. Vandal Savage quickly cut him short, telling him he had the crystal key. Upon that revelation both Kaldur and Artemis stood up. "Deathstroke" held Savage at swordpoint, and revealed herself as Miss Martian. Other members of the Team entered the cave. The Brain sealed the cave and called for reinforcements, but hidden amongst them were yet more Team members. As the battle began, the ambassador and scientist tried to flee, but found themselves stapled to a wall by Blue Beetle. The ambassador called to Black Beetle for help. Beetle relieved him of duty for his various failures. Seeing her as potentially useful, Beetle freed the scientist and took her with him as he escaped. From the Reach flagship, the scientist and Black Beetle watched a news report stating that the United Nations had voted to rescind the Reach's invitation to stay on Earth. Beetle said they would leave. When the scientist asked about leaving behind evidence of their violations of the Reach-Guardian treaty, Beetle assured her that wouldn't be a problem; they were going to destroy Earth first. As they made preparations to leave Earth, the scientist alerted Black Beetle that the humans had infested the ship. Aqualad, Blue and Green Beetle arrived on the command deck, and the scientist soon found herself stapled to a bulkhead, along with the other Reach agents. She was helpless to watch as Black Beetle first destroyed Green's scarab before having his own scarab destroyed in a failed attempt to destroy Blue's. Superman and Earth's Green Lanterns escorted the Reach flagship into orbit, where it joined the rest of the Reach fleet, ready to be taken to Oa so that the Reach may stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe. Aboard, the scientist once again told the ambassador and now-scarabless Black Beetle that she should have been allowed to complete her research into the scarab going off-mode, but was silenced by their glares. Appearances Background information * The scientist is a character created for Young Justice. She did not appear in the comics. * In voicing the character, Masasa Moyo channelled Eartha Kitt. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Scientists Category:The Reach